


Nightmares and Daydreams

by KeelaFairie



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adrian Everhart is a ray of sunshine, Angst, F/F, F/M, Gen, I don't want anyone to be the traitor so I'm adding my own traitor, I try to explain everything important, I was watching BNHA and thought of this, M/M, Multi, Nova needs sleep, PTSD, grape boy doesn't exist, or read/watched BNHA, you don't have to have read Renegades
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeelaFairie/pseuds/KeelaFairie
Summary: Nova failed.Her task had been simple, to assassinate America's number one hero and let anarchy rein. But of course she had to miss. Now there's nowhere for her to run, and so she's sent to work with the League of Villains in Japan to complete their one similar goal -- to kill All Might. Now she's stuck infiltrating the great UA Academy and working as a spy. It would be easy, if it wasn't for Adrian Everhart and his stupid, stupid contagious grin.





	1. Nova Artino, Origin

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is pretty much a shortened version of Renegade's prologue, for those who haven't read the book. I can't really leave it out, since this scene plays a huge part in Nova's overall character. She just needs a hug.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Renegades didn’t come.

Her parents had been determined to keep her and Evie out of it. They'd been determined to keep them safe and out of the spotlight. And they'd managed to succeed. At least, until the Renegades had promised safety and protection in return of her papà stoping his work for some gang.

She loved her papà's power, though it confused her greatly. He could "bend energy", as he called it. All she knew was that he was able to make pretty jewelry; and, though he tried to hide them, weapons. Guns, knifes, etc.

When she asked why they didn't just ask her uncle Ace for more food, so her papà didn't have to do stuff that scared him, he simply shook his head and said he didn't want to be in his brother's debt any more than he already was.

One of the last conversations she'd had with him was burnt into her mind.

"What are you making, Papà?"

"I'm not sure yet," he'd said, holding a chain that looked suspiciously like a bracelet, only missing the jewels. He smiled at her, his fingers tracing the delegate metalwork, "Something... something I hope with put to right some of the great injuries I've caused this world."

He sighed, a heavy sound that brought to her mind the slices of conversation she'd accidentally overheard, of entire neighborhoods being burnt to the ground, of power struggles and how nowhere was safe.

"Papà," she asked suddenly, "Are we going to be okay?"

He father fixed his gaze on her with a devastated look, "Of course, sweet-heart," he spoke, but the six-year-old could sense the lie beneath that statement, "We're going to be fine."

"Then why do you always look so worried?"

He looked like he was about to cry for a second, but he blinked and the look was gone, replaced with a cold seriousness.

"Listen to me, Nova," he'd said, crouching in front of the child, "There are many dangerous people in this world. But there are also many good people. Brave people. No matter how bad things get, we have to remember that. So long as there are heroes in this world, there's hope that tomorrow might be better."

"The Renegades," she whispered in awe.

"The Renegades," he confirmed.  
  
  


**•  •  •**  
  
  


A door slammed.

When she and Evie had been asleep on the small twin mattress in the living room, and she'd heard hushed shouting in the hallway, of course she went to investigate.

Her parents stood in front of their apartment's door, facing a strange man she'd never seen before.

She heard her mother's fearful murmuring, _please, please..._

Her body froze in fear.

The man was holding a gun.

They spoke, and Nova couldn't seem to process the words.

_A misunderstanding._

_There's been no misunderstanding._

_Please, there are children here. Please, have mercy._

_My orders were clear, it's not my job to ask questions... or to have mercy._

"Tala, get the girls, go."

"David..."

Her mother had barely taken a step when the stranger lifted his arm.

A gunshot.

"No survivors," the strange man said, "Mr. Artino, you have only yourself to blame for this."

Another gunshot.

Nova screamed.

Their bodies were so close, she could've easily reached out to touch them. She took no notice of the blood that now soaked the old t-shirt she'd been using as a nightgown.

She turned and ran, stumbling over spilt toys and books that littered the floor from where she and Evie had been playing earlier. She ran into the apartment's one bedroom, running into the closet and pulling the door closed.

Maybe if she was really, _really_ quiet he'd forget about her and leave.

The thoughts ran through her mind too late for her to do anything.

It was too late for her to go to the fire escape.

The vision of her parents' lifeless bodies flashed through her mind each time she closed her eyes.

Too late she remembered—

_Evie._

She'd left Evie out there.

She'd left _Evie._

A choked gasp escaped her lungs, followed by a muffled cry.

She heard the front door creak open, causing her body to go still.

A single cry ripped through the darkness. The cry of a small child, not even a year old yet.

"The Renegades will come..." she whispered, and a part of her wished she could believe it.

She repeated the phrase over and over in her head, clinging on to the one bit of hope she held.

_Bang._  
_Her mother's blood on the door._

_Bang._  
_Her father's body crumpling in the hall._

"The Renegades... the Renegades will come..."

Evie's cry turned into terrified screams.

Nova's eyes opened, her sob got stuck in her throat. She could no longer chant the words.

Please, please let them come...

A third gunshot.

Evie's cries silences.

Evie had stopped crying.

Evie had stopped.

She was vaguely aware of the man moving through the apartment, checking every cabinet and behind every door.

Slow. Methodical.

By the time he found her, she had gone numb. Her shaking had stopped.

She couldn't feel, couldn't think. The words echoed in her head, now devoid of all meaning.

_The Renegades... the Renegades will come..._

Light poured in from the bedroom, and a blood covered figure was in front of her.

She would always remember how the was no regret, no remorse, no apology, nothing.

Nothing at all as he lifted the gun.

The Metal of the gun pressed against her forehead, where her mother's blood was cold and wet.

Without thinking, Nova reached up and grabbed his wrist, unleashing her power with more force than she ever had before.

The man went limp, his eyes rolling back in his head as he fell lifelessly to the floor.

Nova moved, gripping the gun in her hand, aiming it straight towards the man's head. No, not the head. She wasn't sure where to aim it. She then moved it to his stomach, his chest. She settled on his heart. She got so close that she could feel his shirt against her bare toes.

_Bang. Her mother was dead._

_Bang. Her father._

_Bang. Evie..._

"Pull the trigger," she told herself, "Pull the trigger, Nova."

But she didn't.

"Pull the trigger."

She couldn't.

The Renegades had not come.

They weren't going to come.

 


	2. Two Worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nova fails to assassinate America’s #1 Hero, and suffers the consequences.

**—**   _ten years later_ __ **—**

 

 

 

Nova was an idiot. Of course, she just had to get on the wrong roof, of the wrong building, and miss her one shot completely.

 

The dart had hit right next to his eye, right next to the only weakness on Captain Chromium's body. She just loved her luck. It didn't help any when that dude in a suit of armor went up to try capturing her. He must be new, she didn't recognize him from any of her intel.

 

The Renegades had then stormed the "headquarters"; which was, in reality, a dingy subway with too much dirt and not enough electricity or food.

 

But, it had been her home, and now it wasn't safe to return there, with the Renegades watching every move the so-called "villains" made.

 

And now every hero in the continent was probably looking for a hooded figure that forces people into a deep sleep with a single touch.

 

They were looking for Nightmare.

 

Now her supposed "family" were sending her to Japan.

 

Lovely.

 

They figured, Hey, since Nova is a complete and utter failure when it comes to assassinations, let's give her an easier task, and send her to effing Tokyo.

 

Sure, she'd spent several of her long, sleepless nights learning any language she thought would come in handy, Japanese just happened to be one of them, but she was nowhere near fluent enough to freaking be sent off on her own in the foreign country. Sure, they were sending Honey with her, so she didn't have to worry about money or housing. But how Honey was going to manage acting as a mature adult was up to the fates to decide.

 

Not to mention the fact that the mission wouldn't have been such a big failure if that stupid Winston had just stayed in his pathetic tent eating chocolate and candy like he usually was, instead of crashing the Renegades' annual parade and taking control of every toddler in the area.

 

She hated the Puppeteer's power with a passion, and his strange addiction with small children doing his bidding.

 

If she couldn't get Captain Chronium, the number one hero in all of the United States of America, then maybe she would be able to get the number one hero of Japan, the universal icon "All Might".

 

Who even named themselves that anyway? She'd put a lot of thought into her villain name, making sure to reveal nothing but what she wanted known. They didn't know that she could go forever without sleeping; or rather, she couldn't sleep. She couldn't, not when even if she tried, the constant echo of what had happened that night rang through her entire being.

 

Bang.

Her mother's blood on the door.

 

Bang.

Her father's body crumpling in the hall.

 

Please, please let them come.

 

A third gunshot, and the infant's crying stoped.

 

The Renegades hadn't come.

 

The Renegades had promised protection, and yet they never came.

 

That reason was more than enough to fuel her into agreeing with their crazy plan.

 

But she hadn't exactly known what to expect when she boarded the plane for a who-knows-how-long flight to the other side of the world.

 

She probably should've checked the flight length before she boarded the huge death machine.

 

It sucked that she couldn't sleep to pass the time.

 

She'd never been on an airplane before, and realized too late that she probably should've done her research. The air pressure made her ears pop, and she found it was hard to hear anything.

 

"Oh, Nova! They have The Notebook as one of their free movies!"

 

The said girl was suddenly dragged back to reality as her "legal guardian" fangirled about the romance movie. She was suddenly wishing that, in that moment, she could've closed her eyes and drifted into a deep unconsciousness. There was nowhere for her to run and hide from Honey's luxury-crazed self.

 

Nova could only hope that the flight would be over soon.

 

 

 

 

•  •  •

 

 

 

 

Adrian honestly didn't know what to think of the situation. It had started off normal enough, but then the anarchists had attacked.

 

Now both of his dad's had the same conclusion, it was too dangerous for his to stay in the city. Their solution? Send him to learn under the guidance of Japan's top hero school, where their number one hero was meant to start teaching.

 

It was a great opportunity to see other areas of hero work, and he had no reason to refuse. The Renegades program focused mostly on field work and physical training, where UA focused on general education and training powers, from what he'd heard.

 

Traveling to the other side of the world with a hidden injury was going to be interesting. Still, being stabbed in the shoulder by Nightmare was nothing compared to what happened to Danna, to what he did to Danna.

 

The one thing that he wasn't looking forward to was leaving his team for the year. He'd grown close to Ruby, Oscar, and Danna, and had gotten quite used to working with them and their powers, but he still needed to learn how to adapt to other people he'd never met before and how to use their "quirks" (as they called them over there) to support his.

 

His suitcases had been moved down by the door the night before, and when Adrian walked downstairs in a comfy pair of sweatpants and a hoodie he was surprised to find both Simon and Hugh — his adoptive dads — waiting for him in the kitchen.

 

A small smile graced his face as he went to hug them. Huge handed him what Adrian assumed was a breakfast sandwich, wrapped in layers of bio-degradable paper.

 

"Be safe, Adrian," Simon said, his hand resting on his injured shoulder. Adrian tried to ignore the throbbing pain of his makeshift stitches as his dad placed a kiss on the boy's forehead, "Hopefully the situation blows over quickly. The anarchists have disappeared, and we don't know who they'll taret next. Hopefully Nightmare is caught soon so you can come home."

 

"Thanks, Dad," Adrian replied, before Hugh handed him an envelope.

 

"Inside is a card with this month's money, the key and info for your temporary apartment, plane tickets, the info for the recommendations' exam for UA, and any emergency numbers you might need," he began, "If anything's missing or lost or you need help with absolutely anything—"

 

Adrian cut him off with a laugh, "I'll be fine, Dad."

 

And it was true, knowing his parents, he'd have enough money to buy a small mansion and have a pro hero checking up on him at least twice a day. He already knew that they booked out the entire first class section of the plane for him. The two top heroes took "overprotective" to a whole other level.

 

"We love you, Adrian," they said.

 

"I love y'all too."


	3. The Exam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nova arrives in Tokyo, and takes UAs entrance exam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @ Liz, ur amazing. Without you I'd probably say "yeah, no one has seen BNHA and read Renegades, so no one will read this", then you were like "WRITE IT" so this happened. Also THANK YOU FOR FINALLY WATCHING BNHA. Now I finally have someone to fangirl over Todoroki with.

The apartment was fairly clean. Then again, in the eyes of a girl who'd lived in an abandoned subway car for most of her life, "clean" had a very different meaning.

 

She tossed her bag to the side as Honey immediately beginning to freak out about how awful and tiny it was.

 

It was times like this when Nova wondered how the woman was an adult.

 

The first course of action Honey took after her small crisis was going to open the window. It was so covered in dirt that Nova almost believed it was simply fogged glass.

 

As soon as the window opened, hordes of honey bees began filing in, surrounding the older woman and filing into what Nova assumed would be Honey's room to make their nests.

 

Rolling her eyes, Nova headed to the one other room (that wasn't the bathroom) in the small apartment. In one corner was a small, dusty futon that was folded into a jumbled mess. She'd definitely be washing that before sleeping on it.

 

She pulled out her phone, an old, outdated model that Honey gave her for her 15th birthday. It was probably stolen off of the black market.

 

Opening safari, she went to the information of the UA entrance exam. Her eyes traced over the date. It was tomorrow.

 

She hated how it was a last-minute plan, how she had no time to study her Japanese or train her body to withstand more than it already did.

 

With that in mind, she closed her phone, grabbing the futon to take it to the laundromat on the first floor.

 

 

 

 

•••

 

 

 

 

The written exam was easy, even with the language barrier. That was surprising, considering she never even managed to go to a real school. It was all just stolen library books and print-outs her "guardians" found online. After all, in the eyes of the government, she was dead.

 

The fake ID seemed to burn a hole in her pocket, the name Nove McLain foreign and wrong in her ears. It was as if she was disowning her parents and sister, and she didn't like the thought of that.

 

She'd spent the night before studying, not wanting to be fatigued for the physical part.

 

It took a few seconds for her to notice how everyone in her group to go silent, turning to look at one boy with curly, green hair. She recognized him as one who'd been caught murmuring multiple times before then.

 

A chill went down her spine as everyone seemingly murdered "Lucky" under their breaths in perfect sync.

 

Without warning, the gates opened and the exam started. She ran, dodging the one-pointers that littered the entrance.

 

Damn it, if she'd had a knife she would've been able to take them out with ease.

 

Nova made her way quickly to the far side of the cityscape, rounding a corner to find herself face-to-face with a 3-pointer. She skid to a stop, letting the robot charge at her. A small, mechanical voice escaped from an unseen speaker.

 

"Die!" it shouted.

 

At the last second she ducked to the ground, spinning on her heels to land a sharp kick onto the back plating on the robot. A dent was left, and she could spot wiring through the cracks left. It would appear that iron-tipped boots had been a reasonable purchase after all.

 

Before the machine had time to recover, Nova quickly ripped off the paneling, using a gloved hand to quickly disable the power source. The last bit of life in the now useless hunk of metal flickered out, and the skeletal frame collapsed onto the ground.

 

"Hell yeah," Nova muttered, letting a small grin slip onto her face. But she didn't let herself live in the small victory, before the last bits of sparks flew from the machinery, she was on the run, searching for the next mechanical victim in her hunt.

 

After discovering how easily the robots were dismantled, the rest of the test was child's play, though Nova didn't realize she'd lost count of how many points she'd had until the end, when the entire area began shaking. From somewhere beneath the concrete, a zero pointer emerged, and Nova knew that no amount of quirk-less violence would be of use against it.

 

The machine towered over the buildings, creating rubble and debris that littered the road. She took that as her sign to leave, though she wasn't fond of joining the crowd of fleeing test-takers.

 

Their strategy was induced by fear, rather than reason. If those were the type of people they were accepting into UA, she honestly feared for the safety of their country. The test seemed to test people's destructive abilities, rather than how effective they'd be against villains.

 

She, for one, knew that if she'd been tested on how much damage her power could do violence-wise, she'd fail instantaneously. She felt a small pang of guilt and pity for those who were going to fail solely because of the fact that they had powers that weren't suited to fit non-organic matters.

 

Nova slipped into one of the side streets, heading towards the zero-pointer rather than away. It was simple, if she went the opposite direction of the crowd, she'd be able to avoid any unnecessary combat.

 

Before she could take out more than a few one-pointers, a huge explosion shook the arena as the bell rang to signal the end of the exercise.

 

She froze. It was over already?

 

Oh stars above, did she get enough points?

 

The thought drifted from her mind as soon as it entered. If she didn't get in, she could just find a way to hack the system and be admitted anyway.

 

Her mind then drifted to the explosion. Had the zero-pointer been set to deactivate? Weren't there laws against that kind of thing?

 

Curiosity overtaking her, she carefully made her way back to the main road, overlooking the damage from the sidelines. There was the curly-haired boy from earlier, his limbs tossed at odd angles and his arm a sickening, bruise-like color. Did the zero-pointer do that?

 

Heroes really did have messed-up morals.

 

The best course of action would be to stay in the crowd, hiding any and all injuries that she may have gotten. So that's what she did.

 

She allowed the small old lady who entered the area to heal the boy, before obtaining any information she could and leaving with the crowd.

 

Maybe if she got home quickly she'd avoid Honey. She really didn't want to deal with the woman's rambling today, or any day if she were honest.

 

 

 

 

•  •  •

 

 

 

 

The letter arrived a week later, and Honey burst into  Nova's room, a hoard of bees following their queen. Japanese books were spread across the floor, and Nova was pretty much ready to burn every thing Japanese lettering that she "owned."

 

Nova took the letter before Honey could speak, and slammed the door on her, heading to the small, makeshift desk in the corner and carefully opening the letter. Inside was a small, metal circle, she set it on the desk, beginning to look at the actual letter when she was interrupted by a bright light bursting forth.

 

She startled back, nearly falling from the old, falling apart chair she sat in.

 

"I am here! In video form!"

 

Nova panicked, her body up and backing away on its own. It took her a second to realize that this was, in fact just a recording, and not a video call.

 

The hero went on to congratulate her for getting in based on combat skill alone! As for her quirk, he was sure that she could become a hero with it, even if it was only being able to live without sleep. (Correction- they believed it was only being able to live without sleep.)

 

She’d gotten 38 points, a bit on the low side, considering they only accepted 40 students from the exam (the rest were from recommendations), but she’d gotten in.

 

Now it was time for the real part of the plan to begin.

 

High school.


	4. Homeroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nova and Adrian are oblivious idiots that just need to kiss already.

The first day of school came surprisingly quickly, and saying Adrian was nervous was an understatement.

 

His dads had insisted on FaceTiming them before he left, despite their busy schedules, and he was thankful. But despite their relentless encouragement, he was so close to saying "screw it" and climbing back into bed to sleep all day.

 

But he couldn't, and he knew that. If he was marked absent he knew that everyone would automatically assume the worst. Adrian never missed school, the only times it'd ever happened was when notifications were given weeks in advance due to his dads (and, in the past, his birth mother's) hero work.

 

So, he took a deep breath, tried to hold on to the Japanese that he knew from studying any language he might need over the years, and stepped outside of his apartment. The uniform was stiff and hard to move in, nothing like the Renegades uniforms back home, where you were given custom-made clothing and boots made to withstand heavy impact and-

 

Maybe it was just because of his parents...

 

He found the subway he was meant to use pretty easily, as it was only a block away from his building, and could only hope that he didn't mess up any cultural things. Did they take off their shoes in school? Was that a thing? What about honorifics? He suddenly realized that he didn't remember anything other than "-san".

 

Without realizing it, he arrived at the famed school. And — to his relief — there were several students already entering. He followed them into the school, his eyes scanning the room before him.

 

So they did take off their shoes before going into the building.

 

Adrian quickly scanned the locker tags for his name, nearly passing over it before he remembered that he was supposed to be searching for kanji, not the English alphabet.

 

He quickly took off his sneakers and changed into the shoes provided.

 

Adrian was painfully aware of how he stuck out like a sore thumb, it was as if his entire appearance was screaming "hey look! I'm a rich foreigner who got in because my parents pulled several strings behind-the-scenes!"

 

He could only hope that this insecure feeling would disappear before too long.

 

 

 

 

•••

 

 

 

 

Nova entered the classroom to screaming.

 

That wasn't the first thing she was expecting to happen. Some guy with blonde hair (that resembled a hedgehog) was sitting with his legs propped on the desk, and some dude waving his arms as if he were a robot telling him to stop.

 

Nova ignored them and sat at the back of the room. Though, if she were completely honest, she kinda wished she could've propped her feet up too. If it wasn't for the uniform's stupid skirt, she probably would.

 

When the uniform had first arrived, she had rushed to the store to buy leggings, because there was no way she was wearing a skirt without something underneath it. Heck, she didn't think she'd ever worn a skirt after the Age of Anarchy ended, and her uncle Ace... well... that was a story for another time.

 

She barely looked up when the next person entered the classroom, but when she saw who it was, she froze. A boy with dark skin, close-cut hair, glasses, and a nervous smile on his face.

 

It's that dude from the Renegades parade... The Day of Triumph...

 

Her mind drifted back to the events leading to her failure, how a bratty kid had stolen the bracelet that was ever-present on her wrist, and he'd forced the child to return it.

 

You're welcome, his voice echoed in her ears.

 

She pulled up her backpack and hid her face behind it.

 

Even without seeing him, she could feel his eyes scanning the classroom. He just seemed to have that sort of presence, one that made you think of laughter and trust, and made you have to hold back from spilling every one of your deepest, darkest secrets.

 

She heard his footsteps approaching, and heard him sit down in the seat next to her.

 

"It's you, from the Renegades parade!"

 

Nova held herself back from cursing, instead putting on a fake smile, "Yeah. Sketch, was it?"

 

"Nah, that's just my hero name. I'm Adrian, and you?"

 

"Nova."

 

Before she could even begin to ponder the fact that she wasn't the only English-speaker in the class, or that she wasn't the only one from her hometown, there was a sudden silence that swept over the room.

 

A man that looked as if he hadn't slept in weeks (for anyone other than Nova) walked into the room, and it took her a few seconds to realize that he was a teacher, not some lost hobo who somehow managed to stumble past security and into the school.

 

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shouto. Nice to meet you."

 

Nova had a feeling he didn't really mean that last part.

 

"This is a bit sudden," the man said, reaching into a large yellow... sleeping bag? and pulling out what appeared to be a jumpsuit of some kind, "but put this on and go out onto the field."

 

 

 

 

•••

 

 

 

 

“A quirk assessment test?”

 

“What about the entrance ceremony? The orientation?” a cute girl with short brown hair asked.

 

That was right, didn’t Japan usually have entrance ceremonies? From what she’d seen on TV, America didn’t have them, but it was common in Japan.

 

“If you’re going to become a hero, you don’t have time for such leisurely events,” Aizawa replied, “UA’s selling point is how unrestricted its school traditions are. That’s also how the teachers run their classes.”

 

An uneasy silence drifted through the crowd, and Nova let that sink in. Well, she was gonna fail the assessment, especially since her more powerful power was known as Nightmare’s, and she couldn’t let her identity slip.

 

“You kids have been doing these since junior high, too, right? Physical fitness tests where you weren’t allowed to use your quirks? The country still uses averages taken from results from students not using their quirks.”

 

Adrian lifted his hand politely, “Um, actually, Aizawa-Sensei,” he began in a broken Japanese, “but the US didn’t have fitness exams like this, only things like the pacer test and how flexible you are, how many push-ups you can do, that sort of thing. And we were allowed to use quirks because of some sort of ‘freedom’ concept.”

 

“The ‘pacer test’?” Nova heard some blonde guy ask.

 

Adrian turned to face him, “The FitnessGram™ pacer test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that—”

 

“Enough,” Aizawa cut in, “don’t worry, Adrian, I’ll explain to you and Nova the basics of any test you may not understand.”

 

The two of them collectively sighed in relief.

 

“Anyway, the way those test are conducted isn’t rational. Well, the Ministry of Education is procrastinating.”

 

The teacher turned to the boy that looked like he was about to spontaneously combust.

 

“Bakugou, you placed first at the practical exam, right?”

 

Nova made a mental note to watch him. If she found out any weaknesses, it would be good in the chance she ever had to fight him.

 

The teacher went on into an example of what the test would be like, having him throw a baseball using his quirk. An explosion rang through the air as the boy screamed “DIE” at the top of his lungs, and Nova’s breath caught in her throat at the sight of the object disappearing into the distance.

 

705.2 meters.

 

Nova stiffened at that, and she could see Adrian watching her with curiosity.

 

“That’s right, Nova, what is your quirk, anyway?” he asked.

 

Stupid happy and bright boy with his happy and bright attitude.

 

“Oh, well,” she started, “I don’t sleep.”

 

He stood there silently for a few seconds, “I’m sorry?”

 

“I don’t need sleep. At least, that’s the basic principle of it.”

 

“I am confusion.”

 

And he knows how to meme. Great.

 

“I woke up one day, and never fell back asleep.”

 

“How long ago was this?”

 

“Ten years.”

 

“Oh.”

 

He was silent for a few more seconds.

 

“Then how did you make it past the entrance exam? I heard people saying it was based on more physical quirks, and how much damage you can do.”

 

Nova sighed, knowing that the question was inevitable, “If you find the robot’s weakness, they’re easy to dismantle,” she explained, “I just disabled them.”

 

“By the way,” Aizawa continued, “whoever comes in last place will be judged to have no potential, and be expelled.”

 

She and Adrian stood there for what seemed like an eternity.

 

Well, Nova was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In all honestly, Nova would probably pass Aizawa’s test with flying colors. Heck, she could probably beat Bakugou in a 1 on 1 fight, even without using her power.
> 
> To anyone who hasn’t read Renegades and might be doubting the epic mess that is Nova, when she took the Renegades entrance exam, she managed to beat a guy who’s power was transforming into a hulk-like being made of rock. Just imagine StoneHeart from Miraculous Ladybug. She beat that monster by herself. (Granted, it was an over-confident jerk who thought she was a weak, sleep-deprived hero wannabe.)
> 
> Underestimating Nova is the last thing you will ever do.


End file.
